


Size Matters

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Body Modification, Bonding, Chasing, D/s, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom!Derek, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Fae!Jackson, Fairy!Jackson, Forced Sexual Encounter, Forced blow job, Gay!Jackson, Hung!stiles, Jackson’s Family History, M/M, Magic Cum, Micro!Jackson, Muscle Worship, Over Powered, Shrinking Cum, Submission, The Truth about Jackson’s family, fairy magic, hung!derek, insertion, non-con, sub!Jackson, uncut!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Jackson wants to be a werewolf so bad that he’s willing to do anything to make it happen.  ANYTHING.  Even if it includes whoring himself out to Derek.  Will he get what he wants or has his smart mouth finally gotten him in trouble too big for him to talk his way out of?





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Commissioner 4 for this story.

“Derek!” Jackson slammed the door to the burned out wreck that was the Hale House as he stalked through the house.   
  
“Go home Jackson.”   
  
“NO.” Jackson yelled.  “Not until I get what I came here for!”   
  
“And what did you come here from?” Derek wasn’t where he could see him but the voice seemed to echo and carry through the charred remains of this house in such a way that he couldn’t figure out where he was hiding.   
  
“I want the bite!”   
  
“You think you can handle the bite?” Derek laughed at him, making Jackson’s skin prickle as he glared harder.   
  
“I can handle anything!”   
  
“Ah, to be young and stupid and think that you’re invincible.”   
  
“I’m tired of McCall waste his gift.  I’m tired of people like Argent threatening me.  I want to not be afraid of people who are beneath me anymore!”   
  
“Someone has a high estimation of himself.”   
  
“It’s earned.” Jackson puffed himself up a little.   
  
“What are you willing to do?”   
  
“If you want money I have it…”   
  
“No you don’t.” Jackson started to give a retort but Derek cut him off.  “You don’t own anything.  You’re car… that was paid for by your parents?  Your fancy designer clothes, your cutting edge stuff… all of it bought for you by your parent’s money.  So you can’t offer what isn’t yours.”   
  
“Fine.  What do you want?!” Jackson grit his teeth. It set him on edge that someone would pick apart his insecurities like this.   
  
“What are you offering?”   
  
“I’ll do anything for it…” Jackson’s voice broke as he stood there.   
  
“Anything?” Suddenly Derek was standing there on the stairs looking at him.   
  
“yes….?” Jackson bit his lip.   
  
“So I could do _anything_ to you or take _anything_ and you’d be fine with that?” Derek stepped closer to him.   
  
“wh-what do you want?”   
  
“Well you did offer _anything_.” Derek leered up and down Jackson’s body, undressing him with his eyes and making his intention painfully clear.   
  
“I…. I’ve never….” Jackson flushed looking away.   
  
“Blushing virgin?”   
  
“I’m not a virgin!” Jackson bit out.   
  
“So you’ve had your lips around a cock then?”   
  
“no…”   
  
“Or you’ve let a man fuck your perky ass?”   
  
“i…no.” Jackson’s face was crimson with shame.   
  
“Let me guess.  You slept with your high school girlfriend.  You’ve been in her and fucked her, let her suck you off, but you’ve never been with a man..?”   
  
“yeah.” Jackson looked down feeling ashamed and dirty the way Derek was talking.   
  
“Good.”   
  
“Good?”   
  
“I enjoy taking people’s virginity.  The first time is always the best.  Breaking them before they turn into whores.”  Derek stepped into Jackson’s personal space.  “You want that right?  To be broken by me… to take my cock however I give it to you… and be my whore?”   
  
“do I get the bite if I do?” Jackson looked down, his face aflame with the shame of being willing to whore himself out for this.   
  
“Yes.  You’ll get the bite.  But I want to see what I’m buying first.”   
  
“W-what?” Jackson blinked up at him, his eyes wide with shock.   
  
“Strip.”   
  
“R-right here?”   
  
“No… don’t be silly.” Derek smiled softly.   
  
“oh… okay.” Jackson started to relax.   
  
“Out here.” Derek moved them outside and stood Jackson out on the porch, looking out at the preserve.   
  
“I…”   
  
“Never been naked outside?”   
  
“no.” Jackson hung his head.   
  
“It’s okay.” Derek rubbed his shoulders.  “You’ll get used to it.”   
  
“do you want me to take my clothes off?” Jackson looked down.   
  
“Oh don’t worry about that…” Derek pulled him flush against him, the mound of his cock nestled between Jackson’s denim clad ass.  “I like feeling you close.” He smirked as he nibbled on Jackson’s neck.  “Besides… you won’t be needing these anymore.” He tugged half heartedly at Jackson’s cloths.   
  
“I… I won’t?” Jackson bit hyeis lip.   
  
“No.  You won’t.” Derek extend his claws and slit the expensive shirt down the center before pulling it off of Jackson’s shoulders leaving him shirtless.   
  
“but…”   
  
“I intend to keep you naked for a while.  I’m going to enjoy knowing you have nothing… no clothes, no car… no way out.  Just you, trapped with me.  Completely naked and helpless.” Derek sucked on his ear, causing his body to shiver.  Why was he liking the sound of that?  Did he… did he want to be owned like that?   
  
“but you’ll let me go… eventually?”   
  
“Maybe.  When I’m bored with you.  Or I’ve fucked you enough that it’s time to whore you out to other people.”   
  
“oh.” Jackson shivered as those same claws began to toy with the waist of his jeans.   
  
“Should I tear these off your body?”   
  
“please don’t…” Jackson whined.  He wasn’t proud of it, but he whined high in his throat.   
  
“Show me your ass and I might not.” Derek purred into Jackson’s ear.  Jackson made a broken noise as he undid his jeans and lowered them and his boxers in the back to show his bare ass. “So beautiful…” Derek cupped the bare flesh, his claws teasing at the edge of it.  “Worth leaving your pants intact.” Derek nodded, reaching around to cup Jackson through his clothing.  “What about up front?”   
  
“d-do I have to?”   
  
“Yes.” Derek’s simple statement was enough to make Jackson shiver as he let go of his clothes and letting them fall below his knees to reveal his naked sex to the dark woods that surrounded the dark scar on the land that had once housed Derek’s kin.   
  
“Happy?” Jackson looks away, trying to stifle tears he lets the desperate note enter his voice.   
  
“Not yet.” A small red candy was put to his lips.   
  
“what’s this…?” Jackson avoided it as best he could.   
  
“Swallow it and it’ll make this much more pleasant for you.”   
  
“y…you’re offering me drugs?”   
  
“After a fashion.  It’ll make you more apt to do things that will put a blush on your cheeks later and keep this…” Derek palmed Jackson’s length.  “As hard as it can get.  It’ll make it feel like you like everything.  And give you the illusion of not knowing if something really turns you on or not.”   
  
“okay.” Jackson swallowed what he was fed and took the candy fast.  He wanted even the thinnest vail so that he could later say he’d been drugged and none of this was him.  That barest of things so ephemeral as to be utterly transparent, was all he had to cling to in this hour of need to save and salvage even the tiniest shred of his fragile masculinity.   
  
“Good.” Derek put his hands around his neck to feel him swallow it and grinned, grinding against Jackson’s ass as he felt the boy’s body begin to heat.  “In minutes you’ll feel like you’ll die if my cock isn’t in you.” Derek purred.  “And if you’re lucky… maybe I’ll let you have it.”   
  
“bu-but…” Jackson could already hear the need in his whiny voice.   
  
“Oh you’ll get your bite.  After I cum inside you.  But you’re going to have to earn either or both.” Derek pulled away.  “Leave the clothes on the floor.” Jackson blushed as he stepped out of his clothing, trying to hold his rapidly filling cock behind his hands to give himself some dignity.   
  
“Did I say you could touch that.” Derek smacked his hands away leaving him long and hard in the open.  “Better.  I like my sluts to have no shame.  Nothing to be ashamed of anyways.” He took a hold of Jackson’s cock and began to slowly jerk him off as he sucked on his neck.  “You have a fantastic cock.”   
  
“thanks?”   
  
“It’s a shame it’s going to go to waste.”   
  
“what…”   
  
“I’m not a bottom.  And I doubt anyone who pays for sex with you from here on out will be either.”   
  
“but…” Jackson whined.   
  
“Oh did you think that drug was going to end anytime soon?” Jackson’s heart beat ratcheted up as Derek closed in around him.   
  
“H-how long?”   
  
“Oh in a werewolf it’d last a couple months…” Derek crooned in his ear.  “In you… maybe about the time you’d be graduating collage you’ll stop needing to be a whore.”   
  
“D-derek…” Jackson let himself cry then.  The weight of everything crashing down upon him was enough to nearly break his will.   
  
“I like it when you say my name like that… you’ve earned the right to put your mouth on my cock.” Derek growled out and let go of Jackson’s body to sit on the chair he’d put on the porch for things like this.  Derek had always been close to nature.  He loved to sit out here in the cool night are naked as the day he was born jerking off.  As he sat there he undid his jeans and let them drop as he lifted up to reveal his bare body.   
  
_Shit_.  Jackson swallowed as he went to his knees and knelt between Derek’s thighs and bit his lip looking anywhere but at the cock that was about to breach his virgin mouth.  He wasn’t sure when he started thinking of it as virgin.  He’d done things with his mouth before… but… never with a guy… and… he’d never seen anyone that big before.  His mind going to porn he’d seen and still coming up short.   
  
“Problems?”   
  
“You’re big.”   
  
“Yes I am.” Derek smirked, flexing himself so that he was even more at attention and causing a blush to form high on Jackson’s cheeks.  “Not what you expected…?”   
  
“It felt big before… but…”   
  
“But?”   
  
“this is huge… it’ll never fit… _anywhere_.” Jackson flushed.   
  
“Oh trust me… it fits a great deal of places.  Now open your mouth.” Jackson did as he was told.  “Just a taste for now.” Derek took himself in hand and began to tap his swollen tip against Jackson’s tongue, painting the pink fleshy organ with his now leaking tip.  “Kiss it.”  Jackson leans forwards and planted a kiss on the tip his lips catching the foreskin and skinning it back he took the head into his mouth.   
  
“Clever boi.” Derek groaned.   
  
“Now take more.” Derek nodded as Jackson took more in and he shoved up into that mouth, giving more than Jackson was ready for and chocking the boy on him.  Jackson started to sputter but Derek cupped the back of his head and held him tight to him, slamming the last few inches of his cock into Jackson’s throat and holding him there.  Jackson’s eyes watered as Derek eventually let go and let him pull off.   
  
“fuck!” Jackson coughed and struggled to get his breathing under control.   
  
“That all the fuck you can take?” Derek derided him as he looked down at the mess Jackson was making of himself trying to pull himself together.   
  
“I’ve never done it before.” Jackson bemoaned.   
  
“That was clear.” Derek rolled his eyes.  “Honestly, how the fuck am I supposed to get off if you can’t even stay on long enough to take the whole thing.”   
  
“I could try again…” Jackson hung his head, blushing at the shame of not being good at this, the idea of not being good at anything burned like a fire in his belly and made him long to try again.  Or was that the drug burning through him, making him throb at the way Derek was talking to him.  His own cock laying hard between his thighs as if he’d been jerking off instead of trying to blow Derek.   
  
“You think I’m going to let you anywhere near my fucking cock till you relax a little?” Derek snapped.  “Get up on my lap.”   
  
“okay.” Jackson hung his head, sure he was about to be fucked for the first time.  His body trying to relax as he sat down on Derek’s lap, straddling his thighs and waiting.   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
“you’re going to fuck me…”   
  
“Probably but not right now.”   
  
“Wh-what?” Jackson frowned.   
  
“I want your fucking mouth on me but not my cock, not yet.  You’re too tense yet.” Derek took a hold of the hem of his shirt and drew it up over his head and revealed sculpted muscles as he tossed the shirt off to the side.   
  
“Then what…” But Jackson didn’t get to finish that statement as his face was pushed to Derek’s large peck and forced to rub against his nipple.  His mouth partly open in his attempt to speak caught the protruding organ with his mouth and was smashed against it.   
  
“That’s better.” Derek purred as he held Jackson to his tit and as Jackson relaxed he started flicking his tongue against taunt flesh he found there.  This he knew.  He’d done it often enough when he was with Lydia.  He tried to mimic what he liked done to him and what she’d liked done to her.  For a moment he wasn’t sure if he was doing it right until a string of filthy litanies fell from Derek’s mouth as he moaned.   
  
“Fuck… finally something you’re fucking decent at.” Derek gripped the back of Jackson’s head and moved him from tit to tit working the muscles of his puckered nipples and dragging his tongue across the swollen muscles of Derek’s chest.  Jackson’s tongue was starting to feel a little numb but he went where Derek’s strong hands guided him.  Eventually leading him to the thick corse hair of Derek’s pit.   
  
Derek had moved that arm straight up so that he could force Jackson’s face in deep.  The strong smell of Derek’s musk filled Jackson’s nose, the taste of muscle and sweat filling his mouth.  Jackson breathed in deep and felt his mind letting go.  His mind going blank as he lavished Derek’s pit, before being moved to the other pit.  All semblance of resistance gone from his mind as he was lead from that second pit down to Derek’s abs before he licked his way down to the base of Derek’s cock.  Kissing and licking at the base before he licked his way up to the tip and took it into his mouth   
  
“That’s my slut.” Derek carded his fingers through Jackson’s hair as he lightly adjusted his angle.  Jackson wouldn’t speak, his eyes blown wide with lust, he wasn’t entirely in his body anymore.  Derek smirked down at him as he slipped into him and began to fuck the much more pliant throat.  His thrusts getting deeper and more forceful as he took Jackson’s throat by willing force.   
  
_I… I’m sucking his cock…_   Jackson’s mind was barely hanging on.  He couldn’t seem to clear this fog of lust that was obscuring everything.  Distantly he realized he was hard and dripping down his thigh as he hollowed his cheeks and serviced Derek.   
  
Everything in the world seemed to narrow down to the burn in his throat, the swell of Derek, and the need to cling to those shapely thighs as he fucked himself down harder and faster on Derek’s cock.  He wasn’t sure why everything felt so distant and dim.  Maybe it was the lack of oxygen, he was going at it pretty hard…   
  
_No… I… I can breath fine…_   He fought back a mild sense of panic that had filled his mind as he went back to spreading his tongue wide and flat to apply more pressure on the down stroke and flick the tip when it got close enough to the end of his tongue.  He wanted this.  He wanted this more than anything in his life.  Maybe even more than the bite.   
  
_I’m straight…_   Jackson mentally frowned, even though he couldn’t seem to make his face agree with that feeling.  _Aren’t I?_   He couldn’t’ tell what was him and what was the drugs.  He found one of his hands drifting back, not to his sex but to his needy hole, which seemed to be positively vibrating with need.  His nimble fingers finding his wanton hole hot and wet with slick need as he began to finger his ass for the first time.  Sure he’d had a finger in there during a blow job or two… but never his own fingers.  That was too… no that was forbidden.  You just didn’t do that….  But Jackson gave a high whine in his throat as a second finger was quickly joined with a third.   
  
“Slut wants to get fucked doesn’t he?” Jackson wasn’t sure if that was a question or a comment. He wanted fucked.  He wanted Derek in him balls deep, fucking him as rough as he could, against the floor.  Against the wall… in the dirt.  His mind going wild as he played out hundreds of scenarios.  Maybe Derek would make him his bitch full time?  Maybe he wasn’t kidding about the drug?  Maybe he’d fuck him in the locker room.   
  
Jackson could picture it.  His body wet with water from the shower.  Derek pulling his towel off and taking him.  Right there, bare on the benches in the locker room as the guys filed in and out of the steam filled showers.  All of them seeing Jackson naked and wantonly giving into the primal desire of Derek’s loins.   
  
_I… do I want that?_   Jackson faltered mentally.  Fighting against the drug in his system but he couldn’t really seem to remember if he wanted people to know he was Derek’s slut or if he’d always wanted everyone to know.  Maybe Derek would take a picture of him sucking him off and show it to the other wolves.  Scott would see him, naked on his knees, hard and sucking their alpha’s cock and want to fuck him too.  And Stiles would demand his fair share.  They’d take turns, the three of them, fucking Jackson’s wanton body and making him beg for their sex.   
  
Derek would be dominating.  Scott looked like he was maybe just starting to figure out what he liked sexually.  Stiles would be the one to watch out.  Something dark and kink hid behind those eyes.  He was sure of it.  His mind drifting as he pictured Stiles naked.  He’s seen him in the locker room over the last few years.  Not that he’d paid attention.   
  
_That was a lie…_   He shivered.  He had checked Stiles out.  He realized as he thought about it he knew exactly what Stiles looked like naked.  The show of muscles that were starting to form from years of practice and a year of fighting the supernatural.  The swell of that ass as it started to show what it could be in a few years time.  And that cock.  Fuck.  Jackson started working a fourth finger into himself as he thought about the real reason he’d been suck a dick to Stiles over the years.   
  
If he was honest with himself he’d always been a little bit of a cocky son of a bitch, but he’d always been able to reign it in.  And then he’s had his first P.E. class with Stiles in it and they’d had to shower.  And the first time he caught sight of the fact that Stiles was carrying some impressive meat even back then, he’d been jealous and only been able to handle his issues with snark, he’d been mean to Stiles.  Down right cruel.  Not that he had ever been able to put his finger on what the problem was. But if he thought about it, and was honest with himself, he knew it was over his jealousy over how big Stiles was.   
  
And here he was with his lips wrapped around Derek’s cock, who was thicker and longer than Stiles.  Fuck his jaw was starting to hurt.  He’d never had anything this large in his mouth for so long.  His mind wondering how Danny would deal with this.  He flushed, wondering if Derek would turn him out to Danny too.  He could see his friend working off any anger he had over some of the things he’d said or done over the years by fucking his glorious ass.  His own fingers thrusting hard into his prostate as he whimpered around Derek spurring him on even more.   
  
“FUCK…. So close…” Derek moaned, his hands more forceful now as they clutched at Jackson’s skull as he pile drove his cock deep into that slut’s willing throat.  He was a little shocked it’d all worked so fast on Jackson but this was perfect.  Shame it’d only be the once… but he had other plans.  Smirking he looked at Jackson’s eyes, glassy with lust as he looked up at him.  He was so close… he… Derek mentally paused, he could feel the swelling at his base.  He hadn’t felt this in years.  No one had meant that much to him or turned him on enough to do this… but with a wicked gleam in his eye, Derek thrust hard till he was balls deep in Jackson’s throat.  Jackson gagged a little but quickly settled down but that little bit of stress on the head of Derek’s cock was enough.  He began to fire volley after volley of cum down his throat while his knot expanded and caught just past Jackson’s gums.  Locking Jackson tight to his crotch as he emptied his needy balls into the loud mouthed twink’s mouth.   
  
“FUCK!” Derek groaned; all but roaring as he kept cumming, enjoying having Jackson trapped like this.   
  
_The fuck is going on…_ Jackson got worried as Derek swelled inside his mouth and trapping him where all he could do was swallow down his abused throat as he looked up at Derek, worry and fear in his eyes.   
  
“It’s okay.” Derek stroked his jaw.  “You’ll learn to enjoy the knot.” Jackson blushed.  He’d googled wolves and he knew about knots because he’d looked up things to see some of the legends and what sorts of things he might expect to happen with his body.  Be he’d never expected to be on the receiving end of anything like this.  His face flushed as he waited.   
  
“Ssh… it’s okay.” Derek slowly petted Jackson’s face and let his hand linger as he drank in any fear or panic that Jackson might be feeling and letting the veins in his hands and arms going black as he looked at Jackson’s eyes.  They went from focused and fearful to glassy again as the pain and worry ebbed away leaving only the lust swallowed haze that had taken him after licking Derek’s pits.  He held him there for untold minutes till the knot finally went down enough that he could slowly pullout, a thick rope of cum connecting Jackson’s tongue to Derek’s still swollen cock.   
  
“You’re such a fucking slut.” Derek stroked Jackson’s jaw, his thumb resting on the tip of his tongue.  “I’m going to fuck you hard, and put you away wet and used.” He looked him in the eyes.  “What do you think of that?”   
  
“please…” Jackson’s voice was broken with need.   
  
“Please what?”   
  
“Please fuck me….” Jackson begged.   
  
“And?”   
  
“Make me your slut…” Jackson looked up at Derek’s body as he sucked his thumb.  “please…” He opened his mouth looking up at Derek with his burning hunger.   
  
“I should take a picture of you.  You want me to do that?”   
  
“yes… please…?” Jackson shivered and Derek fished his phone out and took a picture of Jackson, the flash illuminating him so that it was clear that he was sitting there naked and hard.  “thank you.” Jackson bowed his head.   
  
“Oh don’t thank me yet.” Derek chuckled.  “Thank me after you can barely walk tomorrow.” Derek sat down on the chair, reaching down and slipping out of his pants that were around his ankles leaving him bare for Jackson.  “Going to need the room…” Derek spoke at Jackson’s look of confusion.  “I like to move around.” Jackson flushed.  “Come to me.”   
  
“yes sir.” Jackson looked down and came to sit on Derek’s lap.  Derek put his fingers to Jackson’s ass.   
  
“Looks like the drug has kicked in enough to keep you slick back here….” Derek chuckled as he began to finger fuck Jackson’s open ass.  “You’re brain turning to mush yet?” Derek looked into Jackson’s eyes.   
  
“I still want the bite…” Jackson whimpered at Derek dug into his ass.   
  
“We’ll see if you still want that when I’m done with you.”   
  
“I’ll still want it.” Jackson struggled to keep any of his confidence in his voice.   
  
“We’ll see.  When I’m done using your ass, we might just see how far you’re willing to go to get what you think you want now.” Derek worked faster, his fingers flying at inhuman speeds in and out of Jackson making him whimper, right before he all but screamed as sharp claws pierced his prostate making his cock leak hot and heavy as he rubbed himself against Derek’s abs.  “Someone likes the claws along with all the touching…” Derek chuckled.   
  
“yes… god… fuck…” Jackson whined high in his throat as he begged for more.  More of what he wasn’t sure.  More anything as the drugs burned through his system leaving him like one raw nerve begging for sex in any form that Derek could or would give to him.   
  
“You want me to fuck you now?” Derek asked as he withdrew his fingers, leaving Jackson whimpering and begging to be filled.   
  
“please…”   
  
“I dunno.”   
  
“I need it… i….”   
  
“You what?”   
  
“I can’t hold out… I need it so bad…” Jackson cried lightly, his face buried in Derek’s shoulder as Derek slicked his own cock up with Jackson’s leaking slick.   
  
“Ssssh.  It’ll be fine.” Derek nuzzled against him as he backed his wet tip against the wet opening the sound of smacking moisture obscenely filling the air as Derek mushroom slapped Jackson’s tinder hole.  “Just a little more teasing…”   
  
“please…” Jackson’s sobs were becoming more drastic.  He felt like he was burning up.  He was he meant to survive this?  Would the drug kill him?  He couldn’t stay like this for years… could he?  So much running through his mind, he didn’t even realize he was saying these questions aloud till Derek moved him back to look at him, forcing his cock to pierce Jackson open.   
  
“UH….!” Jackson moaned, his eyes unseeing looking at everything and nothing.   
  
“That’s it… just sink down my cock.” Derek chuckled as he let Jackson’s weight settle him down to the hilt on Derek’s cock.   
  
“so big…” Jackson whimpered.   
  
“First time’s always the roughest…” Derek chuckled as he began to lift Jackson’s body up by his ass only to let go and let him slide back down the thickness of him.  Jackson whimpered, the heat receding in him enough for him to realize Derek was only toying with him still.   
  
“fuck….” Jackson cursed; his body spasming around Derek.  And…. was it his imagination or did Derek feel even bigger now?  He started to try to cling to that idea.  Was he getting thicker?   
  
_No… that can’t be right…_   
  
“So good.” Derek began to speed up his thrusts as he raised and lowered Jackson faster and faster.  But as he began to feel Jackson tighten up he smiled, more to himself than anything.  It was starting.  A little slower than he’d expected but in a way he was glad.  It meant he had more time to play before even this was denied him.  Not that anything was truly denied him when it came to Jackson.  Not now.  He moaned at how tight the slut had already become.   
  
“I hope you bite me soon.” Jackson moaned.   
  
“Why’s that?”   
  
“So you can teach me what you’re doing right now.” Jackson blushed, hiding his face in Derek’s shoulder.   
  
“I’m pretty sure you can do this too.  If you wanted to be a top.” Derek chuckled.   
  
“I… I’m not talking about the sex.” Jackson flushed.  “I’m talking about the _other_ thing.”   
  
“Other thing?” Derek frowned.   
  
“you know… _that_.” Jackson said as he squeezed tightly around Derek’s thick cock.   
  
“Jackson I don’ t know what you’re talking about….”   
  
Jackson frowned as he looked up at Derek, searching his face.  He really didn’t know.  “A-are you having an allergic reaction?”   
  
“no….”Derek frowned outwardly as he internally smirked.  He knew perfectly well what must be happening to Jackson now.  What it must feel like as the mixture of the drugs and his semen took effect.   
  
“but… you’re… getting bigger…” Jackson bit his lips.   
  
“Bigger?” Derek played dumb.   
  
“d-down there…” Jackson looked behind him.   
  
“Down where?” Derek was eating this up.  He wasn’t sure how he kept the smirk off his face.   
  
“D… d…” Jackson flushed.  “Your cock.” He finally blurted out.  He wasn’t sure why he was so reluctant to say the word.  It felt somehow shameful now, like it was all his fault somehow.  He shivered and waited for Derek to say something.  Instead he started pounding faster.  “F… fuck….” Jackson shivered, clinging to Derek.   
  
“You know… now that you mention it, you do feel tighter…” Derek threw the kid a bone.  He smiled to himself as he began to fuck faster and harder.  Soon he’d have to get out of Jackson’s ass, the boy wasn’t going to be big enough to fit around him in a few minutes and if he wanted to cum he’d have to be fast.   
  
“T-tighter?” Jackson moaned as he began to rock faster back and forth on Derek’s cock.  The hunger to get Derek to cum inside him was maddening.  He wondered if Scott could do this?  He’d seen Scott naked… not bad.  Not as big as Stiles or Derek, but Scott was impressive in his own right.  And the way the water in the showers cascaded down his body… Jackson felt himself tighten even farther around Derek and he started cumming, Derek felt almost too large to fit inside him now.  He screamed as he came.  His mind wondering if he’d be able to do this or if it was even a wolf thing… maybe every guy who fucked him would go through this?   
  
_Maybe it’s me…_?  The thought echoed through his orgasmic torn mind.   
  
“Someone’s having a good time.” Derek chuckled as he tugged on Jackson’s nipples before grabbing his hips and fucking him in earnest.   
  
“I… fuck… so big…” Jackson whimpered, his body shivering.   
  
“I know baby, I know.”   
  
“fuck…. I… I can barely…”   
  
“I know…”   
  
“please…”   
  
“FUCK!” Derek moaned, panting out as he painted the inside of Jackson’s ass with his cum.  He clung to the boy on his cock who was shivering through his own second orgasm.   
  
“i… I’ve never…” Jackson flushed.   
  
“It was that good…”   
  
“yeah.” Jackson had a bit of a dreamy sound to his voice as he cuddled in close to Derek. He rested for a few minutes before whimpering.   
  
“I’d better get out of you.” Derek chuckled again before pulling himself out, already finding it difficult to slip out of Jackson.  But once he was free he let his cock rest in the cleft of Jackson’s ass.   
  
“I wish I knew how you got so big.” Jackson pondered aloud.   
  
“I didn’t get any bigger baby…” Derek stroked Jackson’s back.   
  
“But… that… that doesn’t…” Jackson frowned.   
  
“Don’t worry your pretty _little_ head about it.” Derek smiled.  Glad that Jackson was too addle brained right now to even pick up on the inflection he’d used.   
  
“it just doesn’t make sense…” He frowned.   
  
“I know baby…” Derek stroked his back.   
  
“Maybe it will after you give me the bite…”   
  
“Oh I’m not giving you the bite.”   
  
“W…what?”   
  
“I’m not giving you the bite.”   
  
“Why not?” Jackson sat back, bending Derek’s cock down as he sat on Derek’s lap.   
  
“Why would I give it to you?”   
  
“but… you said…?”   
  
“I know what I said.  And I know what I’m telling you now.  I’m never giving you the bite.”   
  
“B-…. But why?” Jackson’s lip began to tremble, he was close to tears.”   
  
“Because, why would I want to give you the bite and make you my equal when it was so easy to make you a toy.”   
  
“A…. a….”   
  
“A toy.” Derek gave a feral grin.   
  
“A toy?  What does that even mean?” Jackson felt the pit of his stomach drop.   
  
“Jackson you went from cock jock to bitch in a matter of minutes.   You were meant to service men.  Look at you.  You’re still so fucking hard.” Derek reached down and stroked his dick.  Jackson did a double take, why did it feel like Derek’s hand was so much bigger?  He tried to remember where Derek had been able to hold onto him before.  His mind was drawing a blank.   
  
“B… but that’s the drug….”   
  
“The drug does a lot of things.  And yeah it helped get you there…but this… this is your need to be fucked like a bitch in heat.” Derek kept stroking Jackson’s hard cock in his hand and Jackson put his fists on Derek’s chest and pushed himself away, frowning as he landed on the ground.   
  
“I… I won’t be treated this way!” Jackson sobbed as he grabbed his clothes and started dressing gain.   
  
“Treated what way?” Derek sat there with a grin.   
  
“Like I’m a worthless piece of shit you can fuck and throw away.”   
  
“Oh I’m not going to throw you away.  That ass was worth a lot.”   
  
“I’m not your whore.” Jackson bit out.   
  
“Maybe not now.  But give it a few weeks.  You’ll beg.”   
  
“I won’t.” Jackson pulled his boxers and jeans up.  He had to hold them together as he looked for his belt.   
  
“Problems?”   
  
“I can’t find my belt.”   
  
“You weren’t wearing a belt.”   
  
“Sure I was, how else was I keeping these clothes up.” Jackson bit out again, his voice holding his bitter disappointment at having what he wanted dangled in front of him and kept just out of reach again.   
  
“You know… now that you said something…” Derek bit the inside of his cheek. “Your clothes do look a little looser…. Have you lost weight?”   
  
_Lost weight?  Seriously?_   Jackson twisted his face as he glared at Derek before he stopped and looked at his clothes.  He hadn’t worn a belt.  He’d never had to.  The clothes were tailored to his body.  He’d had to have the seam let out when his calves had become more developed… but… he looked down at the clothes he was practically swimming in.   
  
“I… I don’t….”   
  
“Ssh… just let it take effect.”   
  
“am I having a drug trip?  Is this a bad trip?” Jackson started to freak out.   
  
“You might say that….” Derek grinned.   
  
“But…I can feel the clothes… they’re the right size…”   
  
“Then what’s happening Jackson?”   
  
“I… I’m getting smaller.”   
  
“Bingo.” Derek leaned back as he howled with laugher and clapped his hands making Jackson jump.   
  
“Bu… but how?”   
  
“How do you think?”Derek rolled his eyes.   
  
“the drugs…” Jackson gasped.   
  
“Part of it.” Derek grinned, loving how Jackson’s jeans now went easily up above his navel.   
  
“Pa…. part… the _sex_!?!” Jackson asked scandalized that he’d been used so well.   
  
“Ish.  More my cum mixed with that drug.” Derek smiled like the cat who’d not only caught the canary but had breaded it and sautéed it.   
  
“YOU FUCKING FREAK!” Jackson took off running, holding his jeans as they started to come up to his pecks.  Derek grinned.  He sat and watched as Jackson ran down the lawn.  All the adrenaline and running would move everything through his system faster.  He decided to hasten things a little bit.   
  
“Such a horny bitch… I bet your ass is just dripping with need for more of my cock.” He growled as he gave chase.   
  
“NEVER AGAIN!” Jackson wailed as he ran.  His shoes forgotten as they came off his feet.  His socks he’d left balled up in his fist, he dropped in favor of pulling his car keys out of his pocket.  If he could just get into his car… then he could lock the doors and Derek couldn’t get him then.   
  
He wasn’t sure what he’d do then… but surely if he could just get into his car he’d be safe.   
  
“I’m going to get you _little man_.” Derek laughed and Jackson screamed as he ran faster.   
  
“GET AWAY FROM ME!”   
  
“I can’t do that!” Derek gave case.  “You’re mine.” Derek sped up.   
  
“NEVER!  I’LL NEVER BE YOURS!” Jackson yelled as he spotted his car and dashed to it, quickly opening the door with a push of his key fob and struggling he managed to close the door and lock it again before Derek ran up against the side of the car.   
  
“You really think you’re safe in there?”   
  
“YES!” Jackson trembled as he yelled, crying again because he couldn’t control his emotions.  He’d had sex… really good sex… he’d loved it.  Felt like he was ready to spread his legs for any man Derek put up to fuck him, and then he’d get to be a werewolf… but then Derek had rejected him.  His biggest fear… and he’d felt used… and alone.  And then the shrinking thing.   
  
“Jackson… I can tear this door of the car if I want.”   
  
“y… you can’t…”felt used… and alone.  And then the shrinking thing.   
  
“Jackson… I can tear this door of the car if I want.”   
  
“y… you can’t…”felt used… and alone.  And then the shrinking thing.   
  
“Jackson… I can tear this door of the car if I want.”   
  
“y… you can’t…” Jackson protested.   
  
“If you open the door, I won’t have to.”   
  
“I’m… I’m going to call the cops?”   
  
“And how are you going to explain shrinking to them?”   
  
“I…. I…”   
  
“Or the fact you’ll be naked by the time they get here.”   
  
“N… naked… I…”   
  
“Oh you’ll be naked and probably jerking off with your fingers so far up your ass that you’ll only hear the blood pumping in your ears…”   
  
“I…”   
  
“Open the door Jackson.”   
  
“I… I can’t…I…” Jackson was holding his cell phone that more than filled his hands.   
  
“You can feel it already can’t you.  Your ass needing to be filled.”  He could.  He really could.  It was like a spreading warmth in his back end that was making him throb with need.  He wanted Derek back in him. Even though at his current size he’d never fit him in.  He’d be lucky to fit one of Derek’s fingers in right now.  His mind began to race with images of Derek fingering him and it feeling like his giant cock was in him again.  He began to rub his crotch and dropped the phone.   
  
“That’s it.  You’re a horny bitch.  Aren’t you.”   
  
“I…I don’t…”   
  
“Unlock the door and I won’t damage it.”   
  
“But…. I…”   
  
“Unlock the door Jackson.”  Jackson moaned, his mind clouding over as his lust consumed him again.  He reached out and undid the lock, the door springing open fast as Derek’s hands came in and picked him up.  “There we go.” Derek lifted him up and the clothes slipped right off.   
  
“m-my pants…”   
  
“You won’t need them.” Derek picked Jackson’s naked body up and laid him up over his shoulder and walked back towards the house.   
  
“but I can’t go around naked all the time….”   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“p-people might see me…” Jackson blushed.   
  
“After the photo you had me take you’re worried about that?”   
  
“oh….” Jackson flushed.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. The shrinking and the stress of it all isn’t helping, plus you’re mind is clouding over from the lust.”   
  
“how are we going to be able to have sex?” Jackson began to try to grind his cock against Derek’s peck.   
  
“Oh we’ll find a way.” Derek slipped his thumb into Jackson’s ass and made him begin to wriggle as he carried him.   
  
“D-derek…” Jackson whined.   
  
“I know, you need it touched hard.” Derek turned his wrist and thrust his thumb hard into Jackson’s prostate making him mew as he thrashed around.   
  
“so good….” Jackson panted out before he began to unload against Derek’s shoulder, humping against him in the throws of his passions as Derek popped his thumb out with an obscene pop.   
  
“Better?”   
  
“yeah.” Jackson flushed.   
  
“You’ll get used to it.” He patted Jackson on the ass, it was already small enough that Derek’s whole hand covered it easily.   
  
“how small am I going to get?” Jackson asked as they approached the house.   
  
“That’s going to be an interesting surprise.” Derek chuckled.   
  
“I’m a freak…” Jackson said after a long time of them walking and Derek was just starting to open the door to the house.   
  
“No…”   
  
“I like what you did to me… without the drugs.” Jackson felt the tears fall as he looked over Derek’s back, down at his ass more than anything else.  “I’m disgusting.”   
  
“No you’re not.”   
  
“you don’t know what I was thinking when you were in me…” Jackson sounded pathetic.   
  
“What were you thinking?”   
  
“about you sharing me…” Jackson blushed as he was sat down on the table and realized that his feet didn’t go all the way to the floor anymore.  He stopped crying for a moment as he looked down at his smaller feet in distress before starting to cry again.   
  
“Who was I sharing you with?”   
  
“stiles… and scott…. “ Jackson looked down.   
  
“And?”   
  
“danny…” Jackson bit his lip.   
  
“You want to submit to Danny?”   
  
“maybe…” Jackson wouldn’t look up so Derek took his chin in his hand and raised his face, which scared Jackson just a little for the sheer fact that his hand was so large now.   
  
“Does Danny turn you on?”   
  
“yes…” Jackson started sobbing again as he nodded emphatically, as the power of saying that out loud stirred up a lot of emotions in him.   
  
“Was that so bad?”   
  
“Danny’s not into me…” Jackson bit his lip.   
  
“Oh?” Derek looked him up and down and toyed with his cock, which made Jackson flush.  “I have a feeling he’d be into you.  I think he’d probably be more of a top than a bottom.  But that might just be my instincts.” Derek shrugged.   
  
“oh.” Jackson paused as he thought about that.   
  
“Problems?”   
  
“I thought I was a top.” Jackson bit his lip.   
  
“You don’t think so now?”   
  
“maybe I like both… but…” He shook his head.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I liked what you did too much.” Jackson’s voice was low, as if he was afraid of breaking the news to himself too much.   
  
“I’d say you did.” Derek reached under the table and pulled out a vibrator and leaning Jackson back, which earned him a squeak, he fed it into Jackson’s ass and angled it to work over Jackson’s prostate.   
  
“Wait… why’d … why… wh… fuck…” Jackson’s eyes clouded over with the force of the need to be taken that filled his mind and flooded his system.  It was everything.  He needed to get fucked, he needed to be screwed into a bed till he couldn’t move as some guy’s cum leaked down his thighs.  And then Derek started rotating the toy as he fucked him with it and Jackson’s mind seemed to go to mush.  Maybe Danny would let him suck his cock and they could blow each other while Derek fucked him?   
  
Derek didn’t seem against the idea of sharing him… maybe that was a good thing?  But would Danny even be able to fit into him now?  There wasn’t anyway Derek could fit into him.  This thumb had been massive on the way back to the house and now here he was so much smaller than before and he was sure the toy in him that had seemed small in Derek’s hand as at least as massive as Derek had been before he started shrinking.  Shrinking… why was he shrinking?  All of these questions flitted across his mind before he lost his control and began to spray his own face with the force of his release.   
  
“FUCK!” He screamed as he arched his back, only for the toy to slowly be eased out of his ass.   
  
“don’t….” Jackson whimpered.   
  
“Sssh.  If you keep shrinking it’ll hurt to keep it in.”   
  
“oh….” Jackson laid on his side as Derek slowly played with his hair.   
  
“if I keep shrinking no one can ever have sex with me again…” Jackson said, looking up at Derek and for a second he let himself believe Derek was sitting farther back but he knew the truth when he raised his hand and looked at it.  He was probably only two foot tall now, if that.  And he felt a dull ache in his bones as he lay there.  Derek had seemed to know or at least sense when his artificial heat was going to kick in and make him feel good so that he didn’t get hurt by it too much.   
  
“There are ways for you to still have sex.”   
  
“how?” Jackson swept his hands over his body.  “I’m too small.”   
  
“And in some ways you’re too big.”   
  
“what?”   
  
“I knew this was going to happen to you.”   
  
“what?” Jackson sat up, his body hurting more already, though he wasn’t sure if that was the shrinking or the sex, or maybe the heat creeping back up.  His body protesting he held himself as upright as he could just now.   
  
“We used to keep people like you in the house.” Derek said quietly as he looked around, and Jackson looked at the burned out wreck of a ruined scar and realized it wasn’t just a family full of people who’d lived here.  But the wolf pack… and the smaller people… Jackson looked at him.   
  
“How tiny…”   
  
“Very.” Derek said from his own quiet hell in his mind.   
  
“how many?”   
  
“A small community of them.” Derek looked over the fireplace at a painting of Alice in wonderland standing in front of a stubborn doorknob.   
  
“They lived behind the painting… didn’t they?” Jackson asked as Derek nodded.   
  
“They… they were in the house when…” Derek fell silent.   
  
“oh.” Jackson nodded, his body flush already while he felt so far from sexy as he wondered if anyone had even knew about the tiny people living in the walls when the house burned down.  Would they ever know about them?  And had Derek and his sister had to clean out the bodies after everyone left?   
  
“Come here.” Derek gestured and Jackson nodded and came over as he sat on the edge of the table, only a foot and a half tall now, Derek knelt down and sucked his cock, blowing him till Jackson erupted in his mouth and shivered through two more orgasms before Derek let go.   
  
“thanks.” Jackson blushed.   
  
“You need to ask for it when you’re being hit by it.”   
  
“i… I’ll try.” Jackson nodded.   
  
“But yeah… I… I’ve missed them.” Derek looked at the painting again.   
  
“Are there other people that’ll be the size I’ll be when this is done… so that I won’t be alone?”   
  
“You won’t be alone.” Derek patted his shoulder, his back and chest engulfed in the gesture as well.  “You’ll have company, and you’ll still have sex at that size or at any other.”   
  
“any other?” Jackson frowned.   
  
“Once you learn to control what you are… you don’t have to stay that size forever….”   
  
“wha…”   
  
“Your parents were part of our colony.  They did everything they could to stay full sized so that you’d have a shot at a normal life, and you could choose this if you wanted it.”   
  
“my parents…” Jackson looked at the painting.   
  
“They weren’t in there.  They died in the car accident the day you were born.  But it was only because they were trying to stay full sized that they weren’t with the rest of your cousins…”   
  
“my whole family…” Jackson felt a deep pit of despair well up in him but he shook his head before tears could start.  If he gave into this now he’d never stop crying.  “The drugs and your cum… they triggered my powers?”   
  
“yes.”   
  
“So my parents…”   
  
“Slept with my family.” Derek smiled.  “My dad missed your dad something fierce while he was with your mom.”   
  
“That’s so…” Jackson hadn’t even had photographs to know his birth parents by.  Only the descriptions from his adoptive parents who hadn’t been able to find any records on them from before.   
  
“I couldn’t have given you the bite.” Derek said out of nowhere that broke Jackson’s train of thought.   
  
“Why not…?”   
  
“It’d have killed you.  What you are… it can’t be what I am.”   
  
“what am I?”   
  
“One of the little people.  A fairy.”   
  
“Great….” Jackson sighed.  “Do I get magic too?”   
  
“Dunno.” Derek shrugged.  “I know the tiny form is your people’s natural state.  But they can be full sized when they want to.  They just have to learn how.  Your family’s house and belongings are still in the wall.” Derek nodded towards the painting.  “We kept a guest room for when any of them wanted to be full sized.  But it was… easier on them to be small.”   
  
“I can understand that.” Jackson nodded, a foot tall now as he stood up on the table and started pacing.  “This… is…”   
  
“Unusual?”   
  
“It’s the first time I’ve felt at home in my own skin.” Jackson blushed.  “I didn’t realize I was missing this till I started getting this small.” Jackson shivered.  “Did all my family die in the fire then?”   
  
“No…” Derek looked sheepish.   
  
“wait… what?”   
  
“You don’t understand how small you’re becoming.” Derek picked Jackson up in the palm of his hand as he began to lose inches as he shrank.  He was already only ten inches tall when he sat in Derek’s palm.  It was strange to him that he was smaller than either Derek or Stiles’ cocks now.  But he tried to put that thought out of his head as Derek walked him across the room and moved the painting which was on hinges and showed a glass case that seemed to be six or seven cubic feet behind the large painting.  Inside was what looked like a sprawling model village designed to be toys for a barbie doll.  But as Jackson watched lights would come on and off randomly in places.  He wondered what sort of automation they had to do that when a new thought struck his mind.   
  
“how tiny are they?” He looked back at Derek, aware that he was only eight inches tall now.   
  
“A few millimeters…”   
  
“WHAT?!” Jackson gaped, turning to look at the model and realizing it must be an entire state or country to people who were so tiny.  Every square foot the size of massive cities to them, and as Jackson shrank to seven inches, he began to notice the details.  There was only a dozen or so houses that had any lights on.  “How many survived?”   
  
“A couple in the city found shelter.  But most of the ones who are in there now… my family saved them.”   
  
“how?” Jackson frowned as he looked up at Derek.   
  
“Well…” Derek blushed.   
  
“What?” Jackson got the sense that this embarrassed Derek.   
  
“They were inside my family when the fire started…”   
  
“Inside…”   
  
“yeah…” Derek sighed, turning to a drawing on the inside of the painting and moving Jackson up to an inscription that was tiny enough that he’d never have noticed it if he was full sized but as he reached six inches he could make out an illustration of people becoming so tiny they became but dots on the paper of the back of the painting.  And as he shrank he could make out that even the dots were actual drawings of people.  But the dots moved and moved along the drawing till they went to someone drawn much bigger than they were.  They went up his leg, and Jackson knew it was a him because he had been drawn naked and erect.  The dots went up his thigh to his cock and up his cock and then inside it.   
  
“why would…. INSIDE!?” Jackson looked up at Derek with shock.   
  
“Yes.” He nodded, blushing.   
  
“Why would they…”   
  
“Because they’re able to… survive _in_ there.”   
  
“… how?” Jackson blushed.   
  
“The type of fae you are… you’re bonded to a human male and are able to help them….”   
  
“Help?”   
  
“You keep everything working in there…” Derek flushed.   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“And… you want me to be bonded to you?!”   
  
“You already are.” Derek smiled.   
  
“fuck…. That’s why I wanted to spread my legs and let you have your way with me!” Jackson stood up in Derek’s hand, aware that he was approaching five inches tall when he kicked Derek in the thumb.   
  
“Ow!” Derek moved his thumb.  “Careful.  You don’t want me to drop you.” He looked down and so did Jackson, realizing that Derek’s height now made falling from here the same as falling from a tall building.  Shit.   
  
“sorry.” Jackson blushed.   
  
“It’s okay.  That’s the way it goes.  I know you wouldn’t have picked me…”   
  
“I…” Jackson flushed.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I did though.  I chose you.”   
  
“You want to be banded to me?”   
  
“Right now all I can think about is being inside your cock and how I’m barely going to be able to function with how much I need to get fucked.” Jackson panted.   
  
“There’s going to be some relatives waiting at the meeting place to give you the supplies you’ll need down there.” Derek looked away.   
  
“Supplies?”   
  
“vibrators… and things.”   
  
“They have sex toys?” Jackson turned around, looking at the city he could now see had an artificial lighting system that mimicked stars over head.  They were in the middle of their night time.  About like the real world.  He wondered if it was on a timer or if it somehow did it like it was outside.  Was this their magic?  They were fae after all?  Did they make the sky of their enclosure resemble the outside world’s sky?  Could they even do that?  Jackson had so many questions as he stood there at four inches tall.  “Where’s the meeting place?” Jackson sighed.   
  
“Right there.” Derek pointed to a small glass panel at the bottom of the enclosure that showed that it could be moved but he wasn’t sure he could fit his pink into it yet.   
  
“How do…”   
  
“When you’re down to an inch tall.. they’ll give you the supplies and once you’re small enough to _fit_ I’ll put you inside.”   
  
“you’ll put…” Jackson blushed as he looked down at Derek’s cock, which was already big enough that if it fell on him he’d need help to move it.  He shivered at the thought of being trapped or held hostage by someone because they put their dick on him.   
  
“We have to be careful.  At this size…” Derek looked at his three inch height.  “You’re as big to them as I am to you.” Jackson’s eyes got wide as Derek moved him over to the meeting place and he realized that there were tiny people waiting inside the enclosure on the other side of the glass panel just now.  He bent down and looked at them.  His whole face filling the opening as he stood on the mantle at two inches tall.   
  
“Who’s going to be there?” Jackson bit his lip.   
  
“Your cousin Micheal and your cousin Alex.”   
  
“Who were they in?” Jackson looked up at Derek then.   
  
“They were in my cousin Josh.”   
  
“They liked to keep it in the family.” A small guy who looked a little like Jackson but his hair was black and one who’s hair was stark white stood just outside the enclosure.   
  
“hey.” Jackson blushed, the both of his cousins wearing tiny clothes.   
  
“It’s okay.  You get used to the nudity.  It feels natural right?” Micheal smiled.   
  
“yeah.” Jackson nodded as he stood there shrinking already down to an inch tall.   
  
“We’ll talk later.” Alex smiled and handed him a basket, that was growing in Jackson’s hand as he stood there and shrank.   
  
“I can’t believe all of this…” Jackson shook his head.   
  
“It’s okay.  It’ll make sense.  I included a family book in there.” Micheal smiled.   
  
“So… I spend all day in his cock?” Jackson flushed.   
  
“Yep.  And over time you’ll figure out how to get your point across to him.” Micheal smiled.   
  
“were you close with his cousin?” Jackson bit his lip.   
  
“Josh was the one who activated our powers.  He was the first wolf to fuck either of us.”   
  
“a…are we all…”   
  
“Our sexuality is more fluid then most people are used to.” Alex chimed in.   
  
“oh, okay.” Jackson seemed to relax.   
  
“We’ll talk.  You’ll have time.” Micheal smiled.  “Lord will you have time.” He chuckled.   
  
“What’s that mean?”   
  
“Our life spans are longer.” Alex smiled.   
  
“H-how much longer?”   
  
“Before the fire there were seventeen generations of our family living here.  We’re still rebuilding and repairing.  But we’ve had ten years.  We’ve made a lot of progress for how few of us there are left.”   
  
“a-am I going to be expected to have kids?” Jackson bit his lip, he was worried about if he’d fit in.   
  
“Not unless you want kids.  Aunt Jackie would have hounded us all about being this old and not having a few little ones under foot.  But your mom would have just swatted at her and told her to give you time to breath.” Micheal smiled.  “The point is, we live long enough and stay young for a long while, that we have time to have kids.  And if you never want kids that’s fine.  And if you only want to be with men, that’s fine too.  We have means for men to have children.”   
  
“R-really?” Jackson blinked at them.   
  
“Yep.  Now, you’d better get going.  You’re half an inch tall already.” He gave Jackson’s knee a shove and Jackson nodded, waving and walking towards Derek’s finger where he grabbed onto one of the ridges to steady himself as Derek brought his hand down.   
  
“Whatever you’re imagining… it’ll be different.” Derek said from where he stood as he carried Jackson slowly on his finger over a sofa that had clearly come from a thrift store.  Derek sat down slowly and spread his legs.   
  
“H-how do we do this?” Jackson looked up at the mountain that was Derek.   
  
“I’m going to skin back my foreskin while you’re shrinking and put you on it. Once you’re small enough or you stop shrinking, make your way to my slit.”   
  
“And then?”   
  
“There’s… you’ll see it when you get in there.” Derek blushed.   
  
“See what?”   
  
“Your parents figured that if you chose this life you’d be bonded to me… so they made a home for you in there.”   
  
“in your cock.” Derek simply nodded.  “My parents… were in your cock…”   
  
“Yes….” Derek flushed.   
  
“There are so many questions running around in my head right now that I’m not even remotely sure where to start from.” Jackson shook his head.  “But go ahead and put me in.” Jackson squared his shoulders as he was moved down to face what amounted to an ever expanding mansion sized cock head to him.  He stepped off the finger and slipped onto the tender flesh of Derek’s foreskin.  He looked down and could see the blood vessels the size of his arm running through the flesh he was standing on.  He looked up at the slit that was quickly becoming the same height of his old bedroom ceiling.  Walking what felt like a city block to it, Jackson walked up and touched the material, feeling Derek’s moan more than hearing it.  He smiled to himself and pushed his way in.  The inside was tubular and as he continued to shrink, was like a long hallway that he could walk down just fine.   
  
There was a small river of partially dried cum lining the underside as he walked forwards and stopped when he noticed tattoos.  Blushing Jackson put his hand on one of them and there was a vibration of power that filled the entire urethra.  He knew Derek had to have felt it.  There was a brief shifting feeling and he continued walk along.  He was pretty sure that Derek was standing up now.  But he wasn’t sure how the room hadn’t upended and dumped him out.  It also wasn’t pitch black in here as he’d assumed it would be so far removed from the light.   
  
“So what now.” He felt how his talking caused a low level vibration in the tissues around him and smirked.  “Oh boy.  All I have to do is sing in here and you’d probably cum hard.” Jackson chuckled as he kept walking along when he spotted more writing.   
  
_Dear Andrew,_   
  
_We had hoped that we would be the ones to show you this place.  We wove the spells for this message with our dying breaths.  We want you to know that you’re loved.  And that Derek will keep you safe for as long as he lives.  After that… well you’ll probably need to look into figuring out the spells for shaping our homes inside of the wolves we inhabit._   
  
_We couldn’t be sure that we’d get to raise you, the supernatural communities area always going through one thing or another.  So we left our important things with the Hales, and we left duplicates hidden away inside Derek’s penis.  There is a compartment to the side here that if you push on will open and reveal your room so you don’t have to stay in the main chamber.  But we do suggest you read up on your role here._   
  
_Also the spell lines indicate the habitable zone inside Derek’s penis.  Going beyond them and gravity of the outside world will once again have an effect on you._   
  
_We love you.  And we want you to be happy.  Enjoy yourself and your time with Derek._   
  
_Love,_   
  
_Mike and Shelly Johnson_   
  
Jackson stood there looking at the markings and felt himself curl in on himself a little as he put his hand on the walls of Derek’s urethra and with a slight bit of pressure he found himself looking at a well furnished room.  He had a lot to learn about his new life, and a lot of things to begin to understand bout who and what he was.   
  
Maybe he’d learn here.   
  
Or maybe he’d spend his days making Derek get uncomfortable public erections.  He smirked.  If only he had a means for knowing where Derek was… He glanced back towards Derek’s glands and the opening back out to the world.  If he moved closer to it… maybe he could hear sounds through Derek’s clothing, provided he wore clothing, and he’d be able to guess where Derek was.  It’d serve Derek right if Jackson stimulated him so hard that he had a raging boner in public.  Or if he made him cum.  Though Jackson looked back towards the inner most parts of Derek and wondered what would happen to this place when Derek came?   
  
Would he be able to breath or would he drown in cum?  Maybe he was going to find out.   
  
He had a new lengthy life to explore ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ Notsalony to talk about commissions


End file.
